


Not The Vulcan Way

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek introspection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Vulcan Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



They never spoke of it.

It was not the Vulcan way.

Of course, Sarek reflected, there were many things he had not done “the Vulcan way”. 

He had married a human woman, and his son was half-human – even if Sarek had tried to bring him up in the Vulcan way. Sarek was aware that some of his fellow Vulcans viewed him as contaminated by his dealings with other races.

His son had chosen his own path, one that included Starfleet. Sarek had not approved then, but now he could admit that his actions had not been guided by logic, but by pride in the Vulcan way. He had eventually come to see that Spock was not dishonoring his Vulcan heritage, but was merely honoring it in a different way.

The news of his son’s death had been difficult, but he and Amanda had borne it together. 

When no one had sent word that they were carrying Spock’s _katra_ to Vulcan, that had been the true blow. Sarek had felt betrayed by his son’s crewmates – Spock had given his life, had chosen to be the one sacrificed so that the many might live – but they had failed to do him the last service they could perform for him.

They had not brought him home.

It had been a shock to discover that they had not done so because they had not _known_ to do so.

When he had told Kirk, the captain had made a decision that was anything but logical. 

They had gone to bring Spock home, even at the cost of their careers, even though it meant stealing a starship.

*** 

Sarek was familiar with Saavik, of course. His son’s correspondence had detailed Spock’s experiences with the young cadet, and the teacher’s reasonable pride in a job being well-done had been evident. Sarek had expected to meet the young woman in a conventional way, perhaps while attending the Starfleet Academy graduation as the official representative of Vulcan. 

He had not expected to meet her at Mount Seleya, as part of a crew piloting a commandeered Klingon bird-of-prey. Kirk’s communications had indicated that Saavik and his son David Marcus had been the ones to discover the anomaly that led to them discovering Spock’s body had been regenerated by the Genesis Effect. For that alone, Sarek owed her a debt of gratitude.

However, he knew that there was another reason for him to be grateful. He had realized it when he had seen his son’s physical body – young by Vulcan standards, but old enough that he would have felt the burning of his blood. 

_Pon farr_.

There was only one way that he could have survived the blood fever, and that was with the help of a Vulcan woman. Clearly, Saavik must have assisted him

He owed her his son’s life, as much as he owed James Kirk.

But they would never speak of it, for it was not the Vulcan way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! It's not so much a "friendship" fic as an introspective piece, but it was inspired by your prompt.


End file.
